This invention relates to an active matrix liquid crystal display apparatus and for example to a plasma address type active matrix liquid crystal display apparatus having a laminated panel structure in which display cells and addressing plasma cells are superimposed, or to an active matrix liquid crystal display apparatus having a monolayer panel structure in which switching elements and pixel electrodes are integrally formed on the same substrate.